Nina (Breath of Fire 2)
|-|Nina= |-|Shaman form= Summary Nina is one of the main characters in Breath of Fire 2. She was born in the wing tribe with black wings, which were prophesied to bring a dark omen to the kingdom of Windia. As a result, she was sent to the town Ryu resided in to study in the art of magic. She grew up there for a majority of her life until her sister was kidnapped by the Joker gang, whom she tried to rescue but was eventually saved by Ryu and his friends. After fighting off the Joker gang, and Joker himself, who turned into a demon, Nina decided to travel across the world with Ryu to solve this demon dilemma. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | At least 4-A Name: Nina Origin: Breath of Fire Gender: Female Age: Around her teens Classification: Wing Clan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Flight, Magic, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, can hurt Non-Corporeal beings, Dream Manipulation, can breathe underwater with Gills, Size Manipulation (can shrink herself and enter bodies with the Mirror), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Teleportation, Absorption, Sealing (via Hush Ring), Holy Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Resistant to the following: Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Zombification, Death Manipulation, and Poison Manipulation | Same as base, plus BFR (via Banish) Attack Potency: Multi Solar System level (Comparable to Bleu) | At least Multi Solar System level (Stronger than before) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Ryu) | Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi Solar System Class | At least Multi Solar System Class Durability: Multi Solar System level | At least Multi Solar System level Stamina: High | High Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Various rings and equipment Intelligence: High (Has excelled in her magic class throughout her life.) Weaknesses: None notable | Having her into critical condition will make her lose her shaman form Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Will:' Nina regenerates some of her magic. *'Banish:' Nina forces her opponents to flee from battle with a simple hand gesture. *'Tornado:' Nina summons wind to deal damage to her foes. *'Thunder:' Nina summons lightning to deal damage to her foes. *'Cold:' Nina drops ice on her foes to deal damage. *'Spark:' Nina strikes with more lightning against the enemy. *'Ag-Down:' Nina drops the enemy's agility *'Pwr.Down:' Nina drops the enemy's strength *'Exit:' Nina teleports outside the dungeon she's in. *'S.Boom:' Nina summons a lot of lightning down on the enemy. *'Def-Down:' Nina drops her opponent's defense. *'Drain:' Nina drains her opponent's health. *'Flame:' Nina engulfs her foe with a flame triangle to deal damage. *'Typhoon:' Nina summons a massive typhoon to deal damage. *'Freeze:' Nina summons a giant ice ball to freeze her enemies. *'Angel:' Nina summons a holy being to potentially oneshot any undead creature in the vicinity. *'Death:' Nina inflicts death on her enemies. *'Hail:' Nina rains a large chunk of ice upon her enemies. *'Bolt X:' Nina strikes the enemy with numerous lethal lightning strikes. *'Fireball:' Nina summons giant fire serpents to deal damage to all enemies in the area. *'Bomb:' Nina causes an atmospheric explosion at her enemy's vicinity. *'Missile:' Nina spontaneously explodes the entire area her enemy's at. Key: Base | Shaman form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Breath of Fire Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Holy Users Category:Death Users Category:Fear Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Tier 4